These Girls Fall Like Dominoes
by spongefiend
Summary: PAUSE...enter two super hot exchange students, best friends with two super hot soccer players at BOCD...FAST FOWARD...cue attention whore alpha...PLAY...a world full of DRAMA!  I kno my summary isnt good, but check it out and see if you like it. R&R! :D
1. PREVIEW

_AN: VULGAR LANGUAGE FOLLOWS. I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE, LISI HARRISON DOES. I DON'T OWN NCKI MINAJ'S ALBUM PINK FRIDAY OR THESE GIRLS FALL LIKE DOMINOES. PLEASE LEAVE POSITIVE REVEIWS._

_Summary: Kristen Harrington and Massie Block are back from London and they are ready to take Westchester by storm._

_TEASER_

_**Alicia: **_

"I live for drama, strive for Drama, I AM DRAMA!, and if you have a problem then bite me bitch."

_**Claire: **_

"Olivia you need to notice that sometimes we are forced to bend the truth, transform it, because we are forced with things that are not of our own making, and sometimes things simply catch up with us, and by the looks of it things are definitely catching up with you."

_**Dylan:**_

"It looks as if time is changing, love is aging, and best friends are becoming strangers."

_**Kristen:**_

"Massie and I always forgive our enemies because nothing annoys them more than that."

_**Massie:**_

"Derrick if you haven't noticed I've changed, before I didn't use to take shit from anyone, but now it's different, you don't know what I've been through so don't ask me to be friends with HER and worship the Ground they walk on."

_**Derrick:**_

"I do fucking love if you just open your eyes for once you would notice, baby I freaking love you and I'll even run down the hallway, into the principle's office yelling that shit because I DO love you, always have, always will."

_**Cam:**_

"What the fuck is up with all the girl drama?"

_**Kemp:**_

"Wow, you got some wild girls on your hand."

….. They say my shoes game nuts so I call them cashews. Every other city it's another Massie tattoo. I steal Derr's girls, I steal Cam's girls, you know the real bitches love me fuck the fake girls. And if you're pretty I'll sign titties, I got the key to every mother fucking city. 

_**THESE GIRLS FALL LIKE DOMINOES COMING TO A SCREEN NEAR YOU SOON.**_

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME****J**


	2. Do you still remember me?

CHAPTER 1

PREFACE

Mostly all stories end with happy endings J. Though, here is a tale with a devastating ending L. A ending unheard of, a ending that is feared. For among people they are others who hide, others that have special powers, and special minds. They are different, they are skilled and prepared.

What they fear is here, soon to come. It wants to take over their kind, or rule their world. So the special people are to prepare, to fight for their lives. If not, we can't predict how it will begin or end. Though, a big surprise is to come, one that will have you holding your breath.

Now enter thy world, a world of sadness, a world of war. For it is up to you, yes you, to save this world. You have to help their kind. Without you soon they all will die. Soon we go, to the land far away. This land scares me. This land will scare you. So I have to write this wicked tale, for a gun is to my head. Danger lurks around every corner. Now here is the key, for you to enter the world within. If you are not afraid pick it up and enter.

Massie shut the book closed. She had no idea what had driven her to try to read it in the first place. She was no longer going to school in London, so what was the point of reading the book. It surely wasn't for English class. It was interesting but she couldn't read any longer, she and Kristen would be landing in a couple of minutes. Oh!, how she couldn't wait to see Derrick.

Derrick Harrington. What a fine piece of meat he is. Massie had been in love

with him from since she could remember. They planned on going out but the whole sent to London for boarding school screwed up that chance.

_She, Kristen, Derrick, and Cam had a wild party night, both boys left early nut the two girls stayed and hanged back._

"_Yo Kris, lets sniff those lines, it smells like fine crack. Lets get stoned its spring break we should be having fun." Massie yelled over the loud music._

"_Hell yea. Come on." As soon as they were about to start police bust through the room, it was highly unlikely that they were going to get arrested, big trouble sure, but definitely not arrested._

"_What have I gotten myself into ." Massie thought._

That same day Massie and Kristen's teamed up with the brilliant idea to send them to boarding school. That was two years ago, but now they were back, and both girls swore that Westchester better be ready for what they had in store.

D.H

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"What mom." he yelled. Why the hell is she waking me up so early in the morning, I can never have day of rest.

"Come on Derry we have to go pick up your sister today, aren't you excited to see her and Massie?"

Massie.

Massie Block.

Massie Julian Block.

He jumped up from his bed, now remembering that this was the day the two most favorite girls in his life we returning back home.

MB

She was ecstatic, she and Kristen had finally landed grabbed their belongings and were leaving JFK airport.

"Derrick!" She said as she saw him.

"Massie!" He yelled.

"Kristen." Kristen calmly said and rolled her eyes at these antics.

AN: So I have decided to continue this story, sorry I had of a bit of writers block chapter 2 is expected to be up soon and after that I hope that I update every week. I appreciate that all of you guys were alerting this story, but it would have been nice if you had also left me a review. Any ideas for the next chapter tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

View the Blog to see who are playing the Clique girls, it's on my profile.

Kristen- Anna Selezneva

Claire- Natasha Poly

Dylan- Brittany Paris

Massie- Abbey Lee Kerrshaw

Alicia- Adriana Lima

Random quote: _"Tell your friend a lie. If he keeps it secret, then tell him the truth."- Anon_

She woke up to the light shining in her face, wondering who's bed she was in, and why it smelled of Axe? She sat up quickly studying her surroundings, soccer balls, shirts on the floor, and the most important thing, Derrick.

She was in a bed with Derrick Harrington. How the hell did this happen? Her head was pounding and the light wasn't making it any better. She tried to get up quietly but then she noticed Derrick's leg was tangled in hers. She lifted up his legs and tried to put them down softly, but it didn't work and Derrick was squirming around. When she finally got off the bed she heard Derrick calling her name.

"Where do you think your going Mass?, you just got back shouldn't I get a little more time with you?" Derrick spoke while rubbing his eyes, when he noticed Massie's attire he smiled, there she stood in her Victoria Secret matching bra and panty set.

"You got enough of me last night don't you think, your lucky your mom left right after she picket me up from the airport and your lucky my parents are not coming home until tomorrow." She whisper-yelled, she still assumed Kristian was sleeping.

"Come on Mass, really we barely did anything last night, we went out, drank, talked shit, drank some more and you were getting really hard to handle so I took you home and we fell asleep. Is that so hard to understand?" He replied as he got up to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Well that's a shocker you haven't once not touched me since I got here." She replied suspiciously.

" I have a girlfriend." He replied bluntly.

"A what?" She wasn't sure if she heard him right, it was impossible for him to have a girlfriend that was not her.

"I have a girlfriend and frankly I like her very much so don't try to start shit up with her Mass, I'm serious."

"Well get the hell out of the bathroom, I have to shower so we could meet this lovely girl friend of your and you're making it hard for me too." She purred as she walked up to him into the bathroom. "Get out Derr bear."

Derrick gave her one more look and said, " I'm serious Massie." Before she slammed the door in his face.

AN: Yep chapter 3 finished, and chapter 4 is on the way because I have no school this week I will update frequently. Check out the blog.


	4. Chapter 4

Random quote: _"I Don't Give Anyone a Reason to hate me. They Create Their Own Little Drama of Pure Jealousy"- Massie_

Wwww.

"So tell me a little about your girlfriend." Massie asked Derrick as they stepped into his Benz. She couldn't wait until she got home so that she could drive her own customized Lamborghini that she brought all the way from France.

"Well her name is Alicia ad I really like her, I was serious when I told you not to start anything." Derrick replied as the started to drive off.

"So where are we going? Did you ask Kristen to meet us? Is your girlfriend going to be there? Is your friends going to be their? And most importantly what do you think of my out fit?" Massie asked while fixing her makeup.

Derrick just began to stair as her, he remembered what he and Massie had. The type of friendship that couples would die for. What the hell happened? He thought. What messed it up. Then he began to study her, her outfit was sexy (**ON BLOG**), she had a crop top that showed her well toned stomach, a pair of shin tight leggings, and some sexy heels to match. don't even ask him how he knew, his girlfriend was way into fashion.

Wwww.

"Derrick. Derrick! DERRICK!" Massie was trying to catch his attention for the longest.

"Huh?"

"So what do you think about my outfit, I found a new style in Europe, Betsey Johnson really inspires me." Massie was gushing, she is so fine he thought.

"You look great, look we're here, are you ready to meet my friends? And yes Kristen is her too." Derrick told her.

"Great and as ready as I'll ever be." She answered as she was getting outside the car.

Wwwww.

The first thing Massie noticed when she got inside was Kristen.

"Kris! Where the hell were you last night? You disappeared after the party." Massie asked.

"Mass, Cam took me to his house and I woke up and he told me I was really drunk, I didn't even know were I was this morning." Kristen replied.

"Cam? He's here?" Massie asked.

"Hey Mass, missed me?" She knew that voice from anywhere.

That's when she noticed everyone else. There were three other girls at the table beside Kristen and three other boys beside Cam.

"Hey guys this is my best friend Massie, who just came back from France with my sister Kristen for bad behavior." He said while chuckling the last part.

"Hi, my name is Alicia Rivera." Massie noticed that she was really pretty, and totally decked out in Ralph Lauren. She ha full lips, dark hair, perfect eyebrows, and grey eyes.

"This is my girlfriend Mass." Derrick announced, that's when she realized that the girl was staring her down, great what a start of a wonderful relationship.

"My name is Clair Lyons." A pretty blonde with blue eyes said.

"Nice to meet you." Massie replied.

"My name is Dylan Marvil daughter of Merrie Lee Marvil, don't ask for any autographs." Dylan spoke confidently. What she didn't know what that Marrie Lee Marvil was a complete and total joke to Massie. Dylan was pretty though, she had an oval face with freckles all over, green eyes, and long red hair. To bad I had to crush her dreams Massie thought.

"Who? I'm sorry honey I don't watch Merrie Lee Marvil, neither do I wish I was living her life." Massie replied as sweetly as she could. Everyone began to snicker and Dylan stood there in shock because no one dared to diss her like that before.

"So, my name is Massie Block. I'm a Leo, I'm Derrick's and Cam's best friend since birth, Kristen's long lost sister, I have a nose ring, and two tattoos. Care to introduce yourselves to me guys?" She asked the three guys who were openly gaping at her.

"My name is Josh Hotz." He said while smirking at Massie.

"Well you last name suits you." Massie said while biting her lip. "And the rest of you are?"

"My name is Kemp." Said a boy with curly red hair.

"and my name is Chris, but everyone calls me Plovert for short."

"Why?" Massie asked confused, what kind of name was that?

"Well, because for one everyone and their damb mom has the name Chris in this school so everyone just call me by my last name."

"Oh I get it, well it was nice to meet you guys and I am really hungry so could I get some pizza and a salad please."

Wwww.

"Did you guys see that girl? She practically breathes alpha. We have competition, and her friend Kristen too." Alicia said while fixing her hair. She totally could use some vodka right now. "I cant believe Derrick would bring them here, I mean that is his sister and best friend but come on. And did you see the was she was flirting with josh, disgusting, ugh."

"Something needs to be done, and quickly." Alicia said while her lips fixed into a permanent grin. Which left her dear friends fearing for Massie Block's life.

Wwww.

AN: Chapter 4 complete. Blog is up, you can view all the characters there and their outfits. Please leave a review I appreciate that you are all adding my story, but I would appreciate it even more if you actually write a review and give me ideas for the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Random quote: "Life isn't a garden, so why are you such a hoe?"- Massie

Wwwwww.

I was on my way home with my dear sister when she uttered those four words.

"I don't like her."

"You don't like who?" I had to make sure.

"That nasty, disgusting, filthy, degrading thing you even dare to call your girl friend."

She was looking at me like I committed a crime or something, all I did was go out with one of he hottest girls in our school. Alicia and I had been going out for four months and I really liked her, maybe as much as I used to like Massie.

"Kris, Alicia is not dirty or filthy, you cant just come back and pass judgments on people you don't know like that." I stared at her.

"Well you know what?" She asked me.

"What?"

"Don't come running back to me when that dirty slut breaks your heart, I'm telling you she's trouble so stay away." She said as she looked me dead in the eye.

"Look were here, tell mom I'll be up soon, I need sometime to think. Love you Kris." She smile at me and headed inside while I was so busy banging my head on the headboard of the car. I was grabbing up my hair and everything I had no idea what to do.

Alicia: Man that girl was pretty. We started going out at the beginning of this summer, she's really sweet to me but a complete bitch to everyone else at our school. She has this crazy idea that she has to be on top, she wants to be Alpha, whatever that shit is. We've had our fair share of arguments, mainly concerning her and how if she wants to stay on top then I have to start showing my alpha skills too. I mean that shit to me is kind of ridiculous. I know everyone at the school bows down to me, I'm just hot like that, but I don't take that King of the school shit seriously. And then there's Massie.

Massie: Now she's gorgeous, we seriously had something going before all that fucked up shit happened. She's my best friend, even closer to me than Cam is. She knows me and I know her. We just cant be together because some shit always happens with us. Something always complicates everything.

I was brought back to reality when Kristen came and told me that mom said to get inside.

Wwwwww.

Finally I thought I got my bed back, I snuggled deeper down inside and was ecstatic. I have been out of Westchester to long and needed to catch up on a few things, and I knew the perfect person to help me.

I rushed to get my HTC Evo and made a call as quick as I could, I needed and insider to tell me what I was missing out on.

"Hey this is Mass, I was wondering if we could meet up at SOH again, please I need you to full me in on a few things."

"Sure, anytime Mass came the reply." And soon enough I was out rushing into my car and driving off to SOH.

Wwww.

"So…"I began as I took a seat and ordered a salad and a pepperoni slice. "Tell me what I missed."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything from when I left up to my arrival Cam."

"Alright first off Mass when you and Kris left Derrick and I were heart broken. We started off high school and everyone loved us. Two soccer players making varsity team as freshmen, no one could deny that we had swag. Girls really started to pay attention to us, but Derrick mostly, I had only liked Claire and we pretty much made it official from the beginning.

"Derrick really was waiting for you to come back to finish what you guys started, but then too many girls were asking for dates with him. Then came along Alicia, cute, smart, and she has a hot body. She and Derr started talking and they really hit things off. He started taking her out on dates and soon things became official. They were and still are the school's hottest couple, but you coming back changes everything Mass."

I looked up from my salad and smiled. "And why is that?"

"Don't you remember Mass you and Derrick were like cheese on pizza," He chuckled. "always together, inseparable. When you left Derrick was destroyed, he loved you Mass and you know it. Alicia is just a girl to keep his mind off of you."

I touched his hand and smiled at him sadly. "I know Cam, and I still love him but he told me not to mess up his relationship with that troll. And I guess I love him enough, so much in fact I have to respect his wishes."

"Mass if you love him enough and if you are the same Massie that I remember then you would fight for him regardless of what he said."

"Cam you sound like my mom, you always were the sensitive one, and piece of advice don't let Kristen go. Even though she doesn't show it, she does love you Cam." I got up and kissed his cheek while he stat there shocked. I laughed at his facial expression and started to leave the shop when I turned around and winked and said, "I am the same Mass so warn everyone because I'm prepared to start up this fucking war. Bye Cammie." I said as I blew him kisses.

As soon as I got into my car I made a call.

"Kristen, here's the plan."

AN: I got some great ideas from a lot of people and thanks I have took them into consideration. I'm sorry that this chapter are getting off to such a slow start, but I'm trying to make the chapters longer. So I guess that means that the story will be really long because to tell you the truth I don't know where this is heading but I guess I'll find out along the way. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed so far, and even though its not a lot I still appreciate it. _Plus I have a poll up about how Derrick and Massie get together so please vote and thnx for keeping this story alive XD._


	6. Chapter 6

MPOV

So I consulted with Kristen and she thought that the plan was perfect. Plan GDMT ( Get Massie and Derrick Together) was motion. Tomorrow was my first of school and I couldn't wait to get my schedule and see what classes Kris and I had together, or Derrick for that matter. I set my things aside and I tried to pick my outfit for tomorrow, it was a day to impress and I was out for the kill. Thank goodness that this new school would have no specific uniform. I laid out my blue short sleeved shirt and shorts from D&G, and a hobo bag and oxford heels from my favorite designer this year, Betsey Johnson.

I woke up the next morning and had no energy to get up. Then I heard several knocks at my door, who the hell could this be so early in the morning?

"Massie get the fuck up, this is our first day of senior year and we have to enter with a bang." Kristen yelled as she entered.

"But Kris? Who the hell invited you into my room. Get out I have to take a shower." I said I was taking off my cover and gathering my towel.

After a very relaxing shower I got dressed and did my hair into a curly ponytail, half up and the other half down. Then I noticed that Kristen was wearing a very cute outfit.

"Betsey Johnson Kris? Magnifique." She was wearing a crop top, leggings, and sparkly heels. We were so ready to rock this freaking school.

"Lead the way Kris. Did Pamela make my breakfast, because I'm really hungry." I replied as I followed Kristen into the kitchen. As soon as I entered I smelled croissants and latte's. Yum my favorite.

"Thanks Pam. Enjoy your rest of your day." Pamela was the maid of my house, but to me she was like a second mother, mostly because my first one was always on business and never around to give me advice. She was only around when I was in serious trouble so she could give me a even greater punishment.

"Ready Mass? I have feeling that today is going to be one hell of a day." Kris said after leaving my house and entering her car. Then we were off to school.

After driving for about 15 minutes we arrived at BOCD High. It was pretty big, but I seriously didn't think that this school would be able to handle Kristen and I. I exited out of the car and noticed that Cam was in the parking lot chatting with Josh, who looked really cute by the way. Kristen and I walked up to them.

"Hey Massie, how do you like the school so far?" Josh asked.

"Josh I just got here, I need to know where to find my schedule and my locker. Care to help me?" I asked him while giving a hug to Cam. Cam could help Kristen which left Josh all to me, I just hope I don't start developing any real feeling for him, because that would totally mess up the whole GDMT plan.

"Sure, follow me."

Josh lead me through the doors and the school was gorgeous, it was full of paintings and lighting that was amazing. He was walking to fast and I basically had to jog to keep up, my legs were not that long. I liked guys who were taller than me.

"Josh slow down, my legs cant stretch that far." I said chuckling.

"Oh I'm sorry Massie, I forgot. The main office, here we are." He said smiling at me.

"You could call my Mass by the was all my friends call me that." I said grinning at him.

"Well Mass it is."

He lead me to the back were I saw a desk and a name tag on it that said secretary James.

"Hello Mrs. James, I have a new student here Massie Block and she's here for her schedule."

"Okay Mr. Abrams, would you like to show her around for me." Mrs. James asked while printing out my schedule.

"Sure I would love to." He replied

"Great, here you go and nice to meet you Ms. Block"

"Nice to meet you too." I said as we left the office. I snatched the paper from Josh's hand and poke my tongue out at him.

"Meanie." He said and grinned at me, I just noticed that he had dimples, that's cute.

I just smiled and checked what classed I had.

Hour 1- AP English

Hour 2- AP U.S History

Hour 3- Calculus

Hour 4- Swimming

Hour 5- Lunch

Hour 6- AP Biology

"Wow, you're really smart. Looks like we have our first three classes together. Come on let's go, the bell is about to ring." Josh said.

He walked me to class and we waited for the teacher to come, I noticed that Cam, Kemp, and Claire had this class also.

"Good morning class, we have a new student here with us for the rest of the year. Massie Block please raise your hand and introduce yourself. My name is Mr. Murphy feel free to call me Mr. M." He said.

"Hi my name is Massie Block. I came here from France, although, I was born and raised here in Westchester until two years ago when my parents sent me to boarding school in France. I have a 3.8 GPA and I want to become a Psychologist when I graduate from college." I told the whole class.

"Well that's great, you could sit right next to Cam Fisher, please raise your hand Cam." I went to go take my seat.

"This year class we are going to discover literature, we will analyze a number of books, and perform a play. Our first book will be a Merchant in Venice."

This was going to be a long day.

AN: Chapter 6 complete. Sorry for the delay guys but I was at Penn relays. I know no excuse and plus I had to study for my AP U.S History test that I am convinced I got at least a 4 on *I really hope so.* Anyways, the next chapter is going to highlight the rest of Massie's day, and I am working on making the chapters longer with less spelling mistakes. So please just be patient it takes time. As usual thanks for the reviews I would have never thought I would get so much. Last thing I also want to say that the outfits are on the BLOG.

READ & REVIEW….. It means a lot, and leave ideas.

Xoxo konii3


	7. Chapter 7

OoooOOOoooOOoo MB POV ooOOOooOOoooO

Could this day get anymore boring? Here I am sitting in Calculus with what has to be the worst teacher ever. Gosh, he barely even teaches, he just writes the problem on board and erases it as soon as possible. Ugh, I have no time to write it down and barely anytime at all to answer the problem. Thank goodness Derrick is in this class with me and take notes super quick or I'm pretty sure I would fail this year for sure.

"Okay class that's it for the day. Come get your textbooks so that you can complete your homework for tomorrow."

Everyone rushed just for the fact that no one could stand to be in that class any longer. Who am I to blame them? I couldn't do it either.

"Hey Mass do you want me to walk you to your next class?" Derrick asked.

"That would be cool and it would give us some time to talk, I haven't talked you for the whole day. How was your morning?

"Well I woke up with you on my mind. You know took a while to get ready for school." He smiled crookedly at me.

I stopped halfway down the hallway, "What do you mean you "woke up to me on your mind" Derr?"

"Mass you know how it was between you and I and now that you're back I'm more confused than ever. Alicia's convinced that she's in love with me, I don't even know if you love me, I'm just confused Mass, I really am." He explained.

The bell rang. Oh great I'm going to be late on my first day of school but I needed for Derr to hear this. " Derrick I know how hard it must be for you but you should know that I love you I always will. Don't push things with Alicia if you know you aren't ready yet. Fall in love with her when you're ready not because it seems like the next best thing for your relationship with her."

"But I'm in love with you Mass." His eyes were filled with tears as he told me, he held my hand and promised me that he would fix it, he would fix everything and believed him. If it's one thing that Derrick does was keep his promises.

"I don't know how long it might take but Mass I promise I will fix things." He told me before kissing my forehead and dropping me off in front of the pool doors. I smiled to myself as said, " I believe you Derrick see you at lunch."

Now I had to come up with an excuse as to why I was late. While I kept touching my forehead and thinking about what just happened.

OooOOooOOOoo DH POV ooOOOooOOooO

This day just keep getting better and better. Massie is just as amazing as she was two years ago. I love that girl with all my heart, I'm sure of that. Now I have to break Alicia's heart, I'm just not sure how easy it might be.

As I round the corner I bump into the one and only Alicia. Even when Massie's not here she's distracting me and I'm the one who told her not to mess up my relationship, I did it all on my own.

It's not that I don't like Alicia it's just that her raven black hair, grey like eyes, full lips, great body shape, and personality doesn't compare to Massie. Massie, Massie Block with her brow chestnut curls, amber eyes, bow shaped lips, athletic body and her great personality. Maybe it's because I knew Massie longer than I knew Alicia but I still love Massie more.

I should go home and ask Kristen for advice, or would she be a biased third party?

"Derrick? Derrick?"

"Gawd I've been trying to get your attention for what has got to be the longest while." Alicia said.

"What has gotten into you? Ever since that Massie girl came to town you've been acting strange. Is something wrong? Do you like her?

"I think I just might love her." I replied without even thinking. Oh shit I just fucked up.

"Excuse me"? She replied with a hurt look in her eyes.

"Umm Alicia umm I don't know what to say really?"

"Don't say anything just listen and listen good. Tell this Massie girl that she better not fuck with me okay? Tell her that I Alicia Rivera am your girlfriend. Tell her to watch her back. She's trying to steal my man and now she's got a next thing coming for her. You Derrick Harrington belong to me, you are my boyfriend an I will not let you go without a fight. So go back and report to Massie that her mission has failed and she had now stepped right into hell. I love you baby" She kissed my cheek and left.

What the fuck just happened?

**Meet me at the second floor staircase we might have a problem.- D**

Seconds later I got a reply.

OooOOooOOOoo KH POV ooOOOooOOooO

Who the hell did Alicia think she was? Threatening my brother right after he just had a breakthrough with Mass. She just chose the wrong family to pick on. I slammed the cafeteria doors in rage, everyone stopped and looked at Derrick and I. I didn't care I made a beeline straight to Mass.

"Houston we have a problem." I told her seriously as Derr sat down.

"What is it now Kris? Which teacher did you curse at?" She said smiling.

"None. It's Alicia" Her smile disappeared in a matter of seconds as I continued to tell her the story. All of a sudden she was laughing. "Mass? Are you okay? Did you not here what I just said?"

"Kris I heard you and trust me nothing is going to happen. Who hell does she think she is? Does she know who I am, like I really care." Massie said as she started getting up.

"Where are you going Mass?"

"To handle this whore."

Massie started making her way to table 18 the self-acclaimed Pretty Committee table. This was going to end up horribly.

"Hey whore." She said while poking, Alicia "Are you stupid, who the hell are you to send threats about me through others? If you have something to say which I'm pretty sure you do come up to my face and say it slut." She was pretty upset.

"Excuse me? Let me tell you this you are the one who is trying to steal my boyfriend for me, you are the one who came and is trying to take over the school, you are the one who isn't worth shit." Alicia said smiling.

"Me? You are the one who can't keep your power at this school. You are the one who can't keep your man in check. So SORRY if I came in and ruined your oh-so-FUCKING-perfect-life. Spare me you dramatics bitch, save the drama for someone who really cares." Massie was reeling now.

"I live for drama, strive for Drama, I AM DRAMA, and if you have a problem then bite me bitch. Keep you fucking eyes over your shoulder because I will destroy you Massie Block." Alicia started to get up in Massie's face.

"Yo Mass chill out." I said starting to pull her back.

"No Kris get the hell off of me. It's time for me to show this tramp who is in charge here. Listen slut and listen closely. I am not a pansy, I have fought all my life, fought for my man and fought dumb girls like you over him. It doesn't surprise me that I have to waste my energy fighting another one. I will tear you down so back the fuck up before it gets serious in here."

Alicia stepped up to her and said, "bite me bitch." Basically an invitation to beat her down. Massie stepped up to her and slapped her so hard she left an imprint on her face.

Alicia looked like she was about to murder someone and grabbed Massie's hair. Derrick rushed to us and picked Massie up.

"Mass baby chill it's not worth it she's not worth it." As she pressed onto his backed and breathed in and out deeply. He started kissing on her neck and her head after she calmed down.

"Derry poo? What did I tell you?" Alicia questioned as she got up and straightened herself out.

"Alicia I told you that I loved her, what the hell were you thinking? " Derrick screamed.

"We need a break Alicia a very long one, very very long."

"Derrick you are making the WORST mistake of your life. Just so you know sweetie you will be mine in the end. Love You." Alicia sent a glare to Mass before walking away.

"Massie baby what inspired you to do that?" Derrick asked.

"Derr you belong to me since we were 5, we have loved each other and I will never let you go baby never." She said as she pulled him into a kiss. The whole cafeteria began to cheer. While Cam ran up to us and asked what happened.

"Where the hell were you while it all happened?" I yelled.

"Damn Kris relax, remember I have a different lunch than you guys. The only reason I know about this is because they videoed it and sent around a mass text." He explained to me.

"Cam thank goodness you're here I can't handle the drama anymore take me from ere please."

"Let's go Kris, I'll take you to S.O.H"

"Alright" I said, I didn't care that we were skipping the rest of the day. I just wanted to forget about everything for a second and Cam was the perfect person to help me do it.

_Author's Note:_

Hey guys I feel super bad about this but my Summer was just packed with things to do. Not only my summer but the end of my school year to. So guess what I didn't get the 4 that I wanted I actually go a 2. Whoop Dee Freaking Doo. Half of my spare time was spent on tumblr, I am officially addicted to it. fearless .com

Anyways I'm sorry for not updating recently and I want to thank you guys for all the support that you gave my story and hopefully you continue to support it. Another reason is because I was having writers block and I really wanted to end this story but I've decided to continue it. I can' guarantee when it will be finished but I can guarantee that it will be finished.

Peace Love and Happiness :D


End file.
